


How can you think you're serious?

by LaynaVile (DirtiestGirlInAmerica)



Series: Maniac [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates AU, shorter than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Josh thinks it's time they get married, Tyler's not as sure.





	

Three years is a lot of time, Josh has wanted to do this since the day he got out of rehab. The ring is simple but expensive. He hopes that Tyler will like it.  
  
He's been planning this for a few weeks now, taking Tyler out to dinner at a nice restaurant and then proposing after they eat. It's a little cliche, but Josh is a shitty cook, doesn't want Tyler eating burnt food.  
  
Josh laughs at himself as he gets into his car.  
  
\--  
  
"Dress nice, okay?"  
  
"Nice how? Like no stains and rips or like fancy?"  
  
"Nevermind, dress, however, you want Tyler."  
  
"I can dress nice, just didn't know there was going to be a dress code for dinner?"  
  
"No, there's not. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"You okay, Josh?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay. Meet you there at six forty-five, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Josh smiles.  
  
"Bye Jish." The phone beeps into Josh's ear before he can say anything.  
  
\--  
  
"You look good Tyler, but I thought I said to dress however you wanted."  
  
"You said nice, so I dressed nice." Tyler laughs and pulls Josh into a kiss.  
  
"You make me feel underdressed." Josh is laughing now too.  
  
"You look great, now let's go eat. I'm starving, didn't have much at lunchtime, had lunch detention duty."  
  
\--  
  
Dinner goes great, the food is delicious and they laugh and hold hands the entire time.  
  
It's now or never, the waiter will be back with the check any second.  
  
Josh takes a few deep breaths, "Tyler, I love you."  
  
"Love you too Josh." Tyler smiles brightly.  
  
He has to do it now. Josh slides out of his chair and onto one knee on the floor in front of Tyler. He pulls the ring from his pocket.  
  
"Tyler, you are my soulmate and I love you more than anything. I know we've had our fair share of ups and downs. But I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. Marry me Tyler?"  
  
Tyler's silent, face blank. Josh can't read him at all.  
  
"Josh," Tyler pauses, but Josh doesn't like the tone of his voice. "We're soulmates, we don't need rings and a piece of paper. I love you, and I will be with you forever. But I don't want to marry you."  
  
"No?" Josh stands, dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sorry J, I am. I love you. I do. I just, don't want to be married."  
  
"Okay, yeah. It's fine." The waiter reappears with the check, Josh pays, "I'll see you at home."  
  
Josh doesn't drive home, though, he drives to the park where he went with his grandfather, where he and Tyler kissed for the first time.  
  
\--  
  
Tyler wants to be with Josh, he does. He loves him, they're soulmates, but Tyler doesn't want to get married. Not now. He's not even twenty-two yet. He's still a kid, he's legal but he still feels like he's sixteen.  
  
He might have just fucked everything up, again.  
  
\--  
  
It's nearly three when Josh finally goes home, Tyler's called his phone at least fifteen times but stopped about an hour prior. Josh didn't pick up, he didn't want to talk to Tyler, not yet at least.  
  
The house is quiet when he walks in, all the lights turned off. Tyler must be in bed.  
  
Josh strips down to his boxers and t-shirt and falls onto the couch. He still doesn't want to face Tyler.  
  
\--  
  
The sun coming through the window wakes him, he can hear Tyler in the kitchen.  
  
He's exhausted and still upset, but he has to get up. He has to talk to Tyler.  
  
"Morning." Tyler turns toward him, his eyes look red. Josh almost feels glad about that, Tyler felt bad at least a little bit.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize and I haven't changed my mind, my answer is still no. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, Josh. I'll always love you and want to be with you. I just, don't want to get married. Not now. You're twenty-two, I'm twenty-one. We've got our entire lives to get married. Why rush it?"  
  
"Rush it?" Josh can feel the anger bubbling up. "You're my fucking soulmate, Tyler. There's no rushing anything. We're meant to be together, no matter what. Nothing changes that, ring or not. But ya know, maybe I wanted to have your last name. And maybe I wanted to be able to be your emergency contact at work since it's immediate family only. But no, you're right. I'm only twenty-two, and you're twenty-one. We've got our whole lives to do this." Josh pauses, taking a deep breath, "Which also means we've got our whole lives to be soulmates, doesn't mean we have to be together right now." Josh immediately regrets the words but doesn't do anything to  _take_ them back.  
  
"Josh that's not what I want."  
  
"It's not what I want either, but what I want isn't what you want. So I'll move out, get an apartment somewhere and you, oh you Tyler, can let me know when you're ready." Josh walks away, towards the bedroom to get some things to take with him.  
  
\--  
  
Tyler fucked up, he really, really fucked up.  
  
Josh is packing to leave.  
  
He has to do something, he has to change this. Has to fix it.  
  
\--  
  
"J, wait. Please."  
  
"What now Tyler?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you, Josh."  
  
Josh can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he can see them falling down Tyler's cheeks.  
  
"I love you too Tyler." Josh stops shoving his clothes into the duffel bag.  
  
"I want to marry you, Josh, I do. I'm just, I don't know, scared. There's just so much going on, school and teaching, and I don't know if," Tyler's breathing is uneven. "I don't want people to think we're getting married impulsively, or something stupid. I don't want people to think we're young and stupid."  
  
"I don't care what people think Tyler. I just want to be your's, forever. I want to be Joshua William Joseph. I want to wear a ring on my finger, that matches your's so that everyone knows that I'm your's even when my wrist is covered."  
  
"I don't have a ring for you, but marry me, Josh? Please."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times."  
  
Tyler presses his lips against Josh's, "I'm sorry I said no."  
  
"Don't mention it, ever again. Because it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and you love me." Josh smiles and kisses Tyler again.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't mentioned, but Tyler is a teaching assistant at an elementary school, as part of his degree. He wants to teach music. Which is, as you should know if you've read the rest of this series, what ultimately ends up being his career, an elementary music teacher.


End file.
